Stained Crimson
by Miss Di
Summary: Shuuhei Hisagi has a secret? What happens if a certain clumsy 3rd seat of the 9th division found out? HisagixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Hello, This is my first Bleach story. Yay!! Okay, enough of that. I actually wrote this story a while ago, but am deciding to post it now. There aren't a lot of Shuuhei love fics. Hope ya like. Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't see the point in these things. It's obvious that I don't own Bleach, but I do own my OC. If I did own Bleach I'd….oh there are just too many possibilities.

Chapter 1 

It was night in Soul Society. Well past 2:00 a.m., Shuuhei Hisagi was walking home after a long day. Why was Shuuhei up this late? Well Kira went off to get drunk with Rangiku again. You do the math.

'I cannot believe they are still moping over Ex-Captain Ichimaru Gin.' Shuuhei thought as he walked back to his apartment.

Walking in the other direction a girl looking about the age of 20 walked by herself. She had long red hair and dark green eyes. Thinking to herself, 'Man, I shouldn't have had that extra cup of sake.'

Neither pair noticed each other, which led to their head on collision. "Fuck." Said Shuuhei as he'd been pushed back slightly.

Not the same could be said for our female companion as she fell on her butt. "WTF!! Hey asshole. Watch where your go….ing?" She looked up to see who she was talking to.

"OMG. I'm sorry Hisagi-kun. Forget what I said earlier." She cried, while blushing madly.

Hisagi looked down at her before helping her to her feet. "Oh, Miamora-chan. Should

have known it was you."

This seemed to make Miamora blush brighter. Seeing she had a history in the 9th division. Miamora Mays was the third seat in the 9th division and she was known for her clumsiness. Once falling down 3 flights of stairs, because she slipped on a piece of paper.

She gathered her composure quickly. "What are you doing out here Hisagi-kun?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I'm just going home late. That's all." He said.

"Me too." She said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yah." Shuuhei said. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day at the 9th division Miamora was walking toward the vice captain's desk. Shuuhei was buried under piles of paper work.

"I'm here to help." She announced. Miamora didn't wear the standard shinigami uniform. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that fit her like an extra skin. She also wore a black mini skirt with combat boots.

"Thanks, who knew Captain Tousen had to do this much work." There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said this.

Miamora decided it was best to change the subject. "Let me get these papers for you." She reached for a stack, but cut her index finger.

"Ow, shit!!" She winced as a small bubble of blood came up. Shuuhei just stared at her hand.

The blood began to slightly run down her finger in a thin trail. "Oh, I'm so clumsy." She said as she put her finger in her mouth and began to suck lightly.

Shuuhei just stared. "Yah you are." He handed her the stack of papers she was trying to take. "Here go finish these for me."

"Yes sir." She said as she bounded off. "See ya later."

Once she was gone. Shuuhei buried his head in his hands. The smell of her blood was still fresh in the air. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy 4th of July for those in America!!! On to chappie 2.

Chapter 2 

Shuuhei Hisagi sat there, head buried in his hands. The smell of Miamora's blood was in the air. This seemed to arouse something in his body.

Shuuhei moaned softly as he fought to gain control of his aching body. The bloodlust showed greatly through his eyes. The once dark eyes were golden in color the pupils turned to slits.

"Fuuuck." Shuuhei managed to push the bloodlust down and return to normal for a minute. He was panting softly.

Shuuhei Hisagi was a vampire. How did this happen? It all started in his 6th year at the Shinigami Academy. When he was saved along with Renji, Hinamori, and Kira from the hollow.

Something must have been in the hollows nails, because the minute he was scratched over the face was when he was contaminated.

At first nothing really happened. A couple days had passed and everything appeared normal. Until one day it all hit him like a train crash.

He was walking alone from class when the weird feeling overcame him. The sudden lust for blood made him fall to his knees.

Eyes took on a goldish color and his pupils turned to slits. His canines became slightly longer and sharper.

All these changes went unnoticed, because the lust for blood was so strong.

* * *

Captain's Komamora and Tousen were walking through the school, when they saw this student crouched on the floor. 

He seemed to be shaking slightly. Fingernails digging deep enough into the skin on his arms enough to draw blood.

Komamura walked forward slightly toward the boy, but with caution. 'Something about this reitsu is off.' He thought.

Neither captain could put a name on it, but something about this boy's reitsu was off. It was darker than a normal Shinigami's, but not dark like a Hollows.

"Are you alright?" Komamura asked. The boy shifted and looked up slightly. Komamura gasped.

Kaname Tousen, being blind didn't know what was wrong with his friend or why he gasped. "What is it?" he asked.

Komamura was about to respond when the boy doubled over again.

* * *

Another hunger pain hit Shuuhei. He bit his lip to keep from voicing any hint of weakness to his visitors. 

Kaname Tousen decided to go to the boy. Since he was blind he had to rely on his other senses. So he could hear the boys soft panting.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Shuuhei looked up at him, the raw hunger was visible in his eyes. Komamura saw this and said "Tousen", as if to serve a warning.

Shuuhei decided to answer him. "I…I really don't know sir." He paused. "But I really want your blood." Now Captain Kaname Tousen was taken aback by this.

Shuuhei was about to explain when another tremor shook his body, this one stronger than the last. He let out a small cry as he held himself. Kaname Tousen felt a pang of sadness for this boy. So he held out his wrist.

Komamura was startled, but then realization dawned on him. Tousen was a Captain this student couldn't kill him.

Shuuhei looked shocked. "What's to feel shocked about?" Kaname asked as if ready his mind. "Just take what you need." Almost immediately a mouth latched on to the wrist.

Shuuhei angled himself to a position where he was able to get a better grip and began to suck. His teeth tore through the skin on the wrist and the blood bubbled out into his mouth.

Kaname just stood there and Komamura just watched silently as this boy sucked his friends blood. When he got enough Shuuhei detached himself from Captain Tousen's arm. That's when the realization finally dawned on him.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit." Shuuhei just sat there quietly. "WTF did I just do?" Both captains were slightly confused. 'So this was new to the boy.' Thought Komamura.

"What's your name?" Captain Tousen asked. Shuuhei looked up and saw the captain's robes on both captains. 'Fuck. I am so screwed.' He thought. "Shuuhei Hisagi."

"I've heard of you. Your most likely to get a ranking position. Right after graduation." Tousen said thoughtfully. "Hmm. Since I let you take my blood I'll make you a deal with you as payment."

"I am an honorable man. So as long as you honor this deal, you have my word on not telling anyone."

Shuuhei answered a small "ok". Captain tousen continued. "The only thing you have to do is join my division. Which is the ninth."

Shuuhei looked surprised. " You serious. You want me in your division with my condition." Captain Tousen nodded his head.

Komamura added his two cents. "Captain Tousen is an honorable man and so am I. So I will not tell either."

So from that day on Shuuhei got visited from Captain Tousen or Komamura. Then when he graduated he went to the 9th division.

Okay back to the present.

Shuuhei straightened up and began to finish the paperwork. 'I'm going to have to find someone to feed off of tonight. Damn.'

* * *

That it so far. Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry

Sorry. I haven't updated in a while. It's a long story that I'm not even going to go into. Well I hope you like this chappie.

Chapter 3

Miamora finished her paperwork around lunchtime. She picked up her stack and walked back to the Vice Captain's desk. The papers went down on the desk with a 'plop'. "All done."

Shuuhei looked up. "That's good for you." He still had a little bit more to go.

"I can help Hisagi-kun out if you want me too." She asked. Most boys would have brushed it off and told her to go on ahead to lunch, but Shuuhei wasn't like most boys.

"Here then. Finish these." Miamora pouted a little. "Aw, I didn't expect you to give me any." She took the papers anyway.

"If you didn't want any then you shouldn't have asked." Shuuhei remarked casually.

Miamora bent over the desk slightly and whispered in his ear. "But what do I get in return." Her breath brushed across Shuuhei's ear, which sent a shiver down his spine.

Miamora pulled back smiling. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Okay, I want you to take me out."

Shuuhei looked nonchalant. "Whatever. Meet me after work at 7:00."

Miamora smiled. She really didn't think Shuuhei would agree. "Okay, see ya later Hisagi-kun."

"Yah, later." Shuuhei called after she walked away.

Xxxxxx

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Nothing major and 7:00 rolled around really fast.

Shuuhei was waiting for Miamora exactly at 7:00. 'Are women always fashionably late?' he thought.

Around 7:05 Miamora walked up. "Sorry I'm late. Shall we go?" She asked. "Yah." Shuuhei responded.

They walked to a small bar. "I lubb this place." Miamora sighed.

So for the next 4 hours they sat at the bar talking and drinking. Now Shuuhei being the responsible one only had a little to drink.

Miamora had a little bit more than him so she was slightly tipsy. "Damn." She said when she walked outside and into the cold. "It's chilly out here."

The temperature had gone down a little, but it felt nice. The moon was big and full in the sky. The stars were like glitter, sparkling everywhere.

Miamora tripped on some rocks and fell lightly into Shuuhei. She looked up into his dark eyes and blushed. 'God, he is gorgeous.' She thought.

"Sorry about that." She said. She moved to get off him, but his arm tightened around her. "You said you were cold? Right?"

Inside Miamora was jumping for joy, but on the outside she just smirked. They walked along in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

The night would have been perfect if Shuuhei hadn't forgotten that he needed to feed. The bloodlust came back with a vengeance. It was like every cell in his body was dying.

He suddenly stopped and took his arm off her. "Uh…I just remembered I gotta do something. See ya. Bye." With that he used shunpo and was gone.

"OMG. I know Shuuhei Hisagi did not just ditch me." Miamora was pissed, but then she thought about it. 'He must have a good reason. I'll follow him and find out.'

Shuuhei shunpo'd to the nearest reitsu, it happened to be a young woman. He silently dropped behind her and slipped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream or you die." He whispered in her ear in an inhuman voice. Then he bent down and pulled the clothing around her neck. He was gentle as he lightly licked her neck before sinking his sharp fangs in.

The girl's eyes went wide in fright, and then lust. Shuuhei sucked the precious droplets of blood from the girls body. He could feel her sudden arousal as she suddenly began trying to lick his hand over her mouth and grind back into him.

When he was done he quickly withdrew from her and licked over the tiny holes and they healed instantly. He gently sat the girl down, who was still lost in a hazy fog of passion.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to the side effects of someone getting their blood sucked.' He thought. Then he shunpo'd away.

Hiding behind a building not too far away was Miamora. She'd seen everything that happened.

'OMG. Hisagi-kun is a vampire.' She thought. 'That is sooo Hot.' She turned around to leave, but bumped into something hard and solid. She turned around and looked up into those familiar dark eyes.

"Oh, Hisagi-kun. What a pleasant surprise? You shunpo here often?" she said as she panicked internally. 'Crap, Crap, Crap, Shit, Crap.'

Shuuhei studied her for a second. "So you found out my little secret." He took a step closer to her, while she took a step back.

"Yah, I did." She said boldly. "I really don't care though. I still think your cute."

This seemed to shock Shuuhei. "You think I'm cute?" he asked. Miamora smiled.

"I always have. Why do you think I even joined the 9th division." She took a step closer to him. "I wanted to be with you."

He took her in his arms and lifted her up for a kiss. For what seemed like seconds was like a lifetime for Miamora.

**Fin.**


End file.
